


The World That Lost Its Magic

by DragonBoy1995



Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBoy1995/pseuds/DragonBoy1995





	The World That Lost Its Magic

There once was a world with magic until the people of the world stopped using their magic. What was unknown to   
everyone was there was three islands. These three islands were special magic was still being used on these islands   
and the people of the world frowned upon it and would attack the islands. Then one day for some unknown reason   
a barrier appeared around the islands. Each one of the islands had a different type of barrier. The first island's barrier   
was like it was made of lightening each time a ship would approach it lightening would strike the ship and sink it. The   
second island's barrier would make the ships turn to ash along with the people on board. The third island's barrier was   
made of water which made the people attacking feel confident until they saw how dangerous the waters were. Ships   
would end up being sucked down to the bottom of the ocean in the blink of a eye some would be ripped apart  
by the waves. The people on the islands felt at peace with the barriers protecting them until one day when  
a man appeared by each one of the islands standing on the outside of the barrier and this scared the  
people on the islands. The men simply waved and started walking toward the islands and the people  
living on the islands noticed the barrier was not reacting to this man the way it did to everyone else  
that got close to it. By the time the men reached the barrier at each island the people trying to attack the  
islands noticed the man and began rushing to the barrier thinking that it was inactive to let the man through.  
Little did they know the barrier was still active and when they got close to the barrier it was to late for them to  
turn around the barrier worked like normal but it did not effect the men walking to the islands. This made the  
people on the islands even more worried when the men got to the barriers and was able to walk right through  
them the people on the islands began to hide because they where scared.  
The men walking calmly said "I am the one who placed this barrier here to protect you and only people with my  
blessing may pass through it."  
This seemed to calm down the people on the islands and the men kept walking toward the islands and when  
they reached the island everybody bowed.  
The elder of each island stood up and asked "May we know your name?"  
The man on the first island says "I am the God of this island my name is Zeus."  
The man on the second island says "I am the God of this island my name is Hades."  
The man on the third island says "I am the God of this island my name is Poseidon."  
When the elder on each island heard the mens name they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.  
The Gods all say the same thing "In the years to come there will be several children born into this world that will   
have my blessing my powers and knowlegde but do not worry the children will come to the island when they  
are ready and have gained access to the gifts I bestow to them."  
With that being said the Gods vanished and were never seen from again.

Several years went by before the day of promise came to be and the first child the Gods spoke of was  
about to be born. A man came busting though the doors of the hospital yelling that he needs a doctor because  
a woman was going into labor. The nurse that rushed to help the woman noticed a white aura emiting from  
the man. When the nurse turned back around to get another look at the man he was no where to be found and  
to her surprise no one else in the hospital seemed to notice the man. The nurse ran outside and helped the lady  
that was in labor inside and and helped her to a bed. She called for help and when the doctors got there they tried to ask her questions but the woman was in so much pain from giving birth that she could't answer the doctors questions. That is when the nurse saw the man again and she ran to him.  
She asked him "Are you her husband?"  
The man did not say a word he reached out his hand and handed her a peice of paper with a name phone number and address wrote on it. The nurse rushed to the nurse's desk and called the number and spoke to a man who was really worried and rushed to the hospital. While the nurse was waiting on the husband of the lady to get to the hospital the other doctors and nurses was getting the lady ready to deliver the baby. When the man got there the nurse knew exactly who he was by the way he was panicing. She grabbed him and led him to where the lady was and he was a bit calmer seeing that his wife was ok and he began trying to calm her down. The baby was starting to crown and the nurse seemed to be the only one to notice the white aura around the baby it reminded her of the man she had seen. When the baby was all the way out the white aura went away the doctors took the baby to the nicu to make sure the baby was healthy. The nurse went go check on the baby boy and to her surprise she saw the man again standing over the baby in a white robe.  
She approached him and asked "Can I help you with anything?"  
The man looks up and says "My name is Zeus and this boy is my son and in the near future he will come to acquire my powers and knowledge and he will change the world his name shall be Aries and this letter explains everything to him."  
The nurse looked at him and said "The mother and father already named him what am i to tell them."  
Zeus replied "Keep this letter with you and when ever the child turn 15 he will gain the gifts i have bestowed upon him when that day comes you will deliver this letter to him and his family."  
The nurse took the letter and went back to the family to check on them and to let them hold the baby. The nurse talked to the family for awhile and found out that the man and wife had been told by doctors that she could not have kids.  
The nurse then ask "So what is this little ones name?"  
The lady relpied "His name is Zeth and he is our little angel."  
The nurse samiled and said "Yes he is a little angel."  
The lady and her husband took Zeth and went home they did not have much but no matter what they made sure that Zeth had what he needed. The family loved Zeth and the years went by and one day Zeth was at the playground on his 15th birthday and fell and hit his head and was knocked unconscious. Zeth's mom rushed to where Zeth was laying and started calling 911 when Zeth got to the hospital the doctors ran everytest they could but could not find anything wrong with him. The nurse that helped deliver Zeth was the nurse taking care of him she knew what was happening and decided to try and help Zeth with out everyone else noticing what she was doing. A few days go by and finally Zeth wakes up the nurse that had been taking care of him runs to go get his mom. Zeth's mom is happy to see that he is awake runs to go get him something to eat.   
Zeth looks at his mom and ask "Can i have some food i am starving?"  
Zeth's mom looked at the nurse and asked if it was ok if she went and got him some food. The nurse nodded her head yes and Zeth's mom left the room to go get food.  
Zeth looked at the nurse and asked "so are you the one that helped me?"  
The nurse was shocked that Zeth could tell it was her that had helped him.  
The nurse ask "how did you know it was me that helped you?"  
Zeth answered "I can tell by your aura that you are someone who uses magic and i have gained the knowledge gained."


End file.
